


In Which Jack and Ianto Shovel Snow

by dayishujia



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did we end up getting stuck doing this?" Jack asked, heaving a particularly heavy shovel-full of snow and throwing it into the pile he had been working on along the side of the walkway. </p><p>Ianto shrugged, thrusting his shovel into the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jack and Ianto Shovel Snow

"How did we end up getting stuck doing this?" Jack asked, heaving a particularly heavy shovel-full of snow and throwing it into the pile he had been working on along the side of the walkway. 

Ianto shrugged, thrusting his shovel into the snow. 

Cardiff was having a bad winter in which it seemed to snow a good foot or so every other day and it was starting to weigh heavy on everyone’s moods. 

Jack was thrilled at first with the idea of such a white winter, entertaining the ideas of snowmen, igloos, snow angels and the whole bit but even he was starting to get frustrated with it, especially when the city left a note on the door of their tourist information front telling them that they would have to clear their own way from now on. 

"Gwen and Rhys had to clear off the lorries," Ianto said, answering the older man’s question even though he was about 95 percent sure it was rhetorical. "Tosh had to tend to her grandparents and Owen told you to shove it."

Jack scowled.

"Honestly, you’re lucky I’ve come to help," Ianto said, taking a quick glance at the team’s leader. Jack was giving him a weary stare as Ianto carefully planned the next words. "I think I deserve a reward."

Jack huffed a laugh. “Oh, you do, do you?”

Ianto bit back his grin and tried to remain looking indifferent. “I think one’s in order.”

Jack stalked towards Ianto, kicking up snow as he went, until he stood in front of the Welshman. Jack leaned in towards the younger man, appearing to come in for a kiss but stopping a little short. He took pride in the way Ianto stood frozen, holding his shovel tight, his eyes lowered as he stared at Jack’s lips. 

"What kind of reward?"

Ianto’s eyes shot up to meet Jack’s gaze. 

Jack’s heart sped up when Ianto’s tantalizing lips curled into a mischievous grin. He pecked Jack’s lips and murmured, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”


End file.
